


Strangers in the night

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: After a hot day, Poe is enjoying the fresh air of the night. But soon, it's not the only thing he is enjoying.





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime. Hope it will please you. 
> 
> PS: Blame the weather at my home for this piece of smut. Sorry, the smut isn't really good in this but I don't think I can do better tonight.

Poe sighed with relief when he opened the window overlooking his balcony and the fresh air of the night hit his burning skin. After an entire day suffering the heat wave crushing on the town for the last three days, it was a true bliss to feel finally a bearable temperature and to be able to breath again. The young man sat on the window frame, the tips of his naked feet touching the metal, still warm from a day under the hot sun. Taking a sip from the fresh beer in his hands, Poe looked at the building front of him, so close to his.

Behind some windows, Poe could see the lives of perfect strangers going on. And yet, for the three years he lived there, Poe felt like he knew some of them. Like the young black guy living two floors above Poe’s. Poe saw him bringing a girl one evening, he saw them kissing. He saw her coming back, again and again. He saw them falling in love. He saw the girl moving in with the young guy. And few weeks ago, Poe saw them getting engaged. Poe never talked to one of them and yet, he felt like they were a part of his history. Or more like he was a part of their. 

Poe admitted that he was maybe a little bit intrusive. And he would probably not like to have a perfect stranger witnessing him in his own flat. But well, it wasn’t like he was there, spying on them with a telescope. Their lives were just displayed front of his eyes and Poe always has been a very good observer. When he was bored, he sometimes imagined what could be their histories, their names, their jobs, their dreams. 

Poe took another sip when his eyes laid on the balcony before him and Poe finally spotted the huge frame sleeping on it. The man appeared in Poe’s life two months ago. Well, to be more specific, he moved with the tall blond woman who was Poe’s neighbor since he moved in himself. Poe couldn’t have missed the tall man who were walking almost always with his chest naked front of the window. Poe didn’t have another option than to see him. And to be honest, Poe didn’t regret it. 

Even just from outside, the young man was beautiful. Tall, with beautiful messy dark hair, pale skin looking like marble and muscles everywhere. Just the thought of this strong chest was enough for Poe to feel a pleasant rumble in his stomach. The young man became used to it. Poe tried to not think too deeply about the fact that he touched himself more than once when thinking about this stranger since he appeared in his life. It was disturbing, Poe feeling like a voyeur but it was also too good for Poe to stop it. As long as he kept it for himself, Poe supposed it wasn’t that harmful. 

The young man’s eyes were wandering on the strong body of the stranger, the lights of the street were giving a beautiful golden shade to this pale skin, carving these muscles with a fascinating game of shadows. The stranger was sleeping on a mattress, like in  _ Rear Window,  _ and his back was turned on Poe. Poe admired the length of this muscled back, feeling the rumble in his stomach intensifying. Comforted by the darkness around them, Poe enjoyed the view without shame. 

When his eyes went lower, Poe felt a blushing flourishing on his cheeks when he realized that the man was naked. Poe’s breath got stuck in his throat and he took another sip of his beer, trying to take his eyes away from what he could see being a gorgeous arse but his eyes were always coming back to it, or to the strong thighs of the stranger. Poe felt his cock shivering and the young man bit down on his lower lip, refusing to let his instinct screaming him to touch himself. It would be too creepy. 

Poe was ready to go back inside and think a little bit about his desires but the man moved and Poe froze. The stranger turned on his back and Poe could see this majestic profile he spotted so many times behind the windows of his flat. The man was strikingly beautiful with these cute moles dotting his face, this strong nose and unbelievable pouty lips. Poe couldn’t help to lick his own lips. The man was fortunately still asleep, his eyes closed. Or at least, Poe thought he was. But the moan who escaped from his mouth made Poe rethinking about that. 

The man moaned another time and Poe felt unable to move, his eyes following this naked throat which was tensing with pleasure and then this chest going up and down in a mesmerizing pace. Poe tried really hard to fight against his instinct, to not lick his lips when he spotted these hard nipples. And he even sank his own nails in his flesh when his eyes rest on a thick cock, fully hard and the strong hand wrapped around it, wanking to bring himself to pleasure. 

The man moaned louder and Poe got out of his trance for unfortunately, falling from the window frame to his own balcony and there was no way the other man missed the racket Poe made. When he looked up, Poe froze when his eyes got caught by two intense dark eyes, blown away by pleasure. Both men looked at each other in silence and Poe knew he should say something but the shame was petifrying him. Poe was ready for the man shouting on him, he was even ready for the man coming to his flat and punching him. But he was definitely not ready for what the stranger actually did. 

“Hi!” whispered the other man and Poe felt this deep voice flooding on him. 

“H...hi!” stammered Poe after long seconds, trying to not look at the other man’s face but having to since the last thing he could look at was to his hand still wrapped around his hard cock. 

“What’s your name?” asked the stranger, turning on his side, an arm under his head, like they were two friends talking late at night in their beds and not at all like Poe just surprised him masturbating. 

“Poe.” whispered Poe, blushing. 

“Poe.” breathed out the other man, a soft smile on his lips and Poe couldn’t help to spot how beautiful he was when he was smiling. 

“A...and you?” asked Poe, feeling instantly awful, feeling like he had no right to ask him in this situation.

“I’m Kylo.” answered the other man and Poe felt awestruck at how Kylo was acting casually in this embarrassing situation. Or how he didn’t have yet take off his hand from his cock. 

Kylo chuckled and Poe looked up at him, blushing harder when he realized where he was looking again. 

“You can look, I don’t mind.” whispered Kylo and Poe avoided his eyes.

“I...I’m sorry. I-” stammered again Poe.

“Did you like it?” asked Kylo and Poe looked up at him, surprised.

“What?” frowned Poe, confused. 

“Did you like watching me masturbating?” asked again Kylo, no judgment in his eyes and Poe felt himself relaxing, feeling the quiet vibe from Kylo working on him. 

“I...I don’t know.” mumbled Poe and yet, he knew he was lying. 

“Would you like to watch more?” asked Kylo, an eyebrow lifted with a cocky look. 

Poe knew he should say no. But...but everything in this man’s behavior was inviting him to say yes. And well, it couldn’t be creepy if the man was asking, right? Poe looked long into these intense dark eyes and he saw nothing except a promising invitation. The young man nodded, unable to agree loudly and a carnivorous smile brightened Kylo’s face. The weight on Poe’s heart finally lift off and turned off his brain for the night, letting his eyes and body enjoying Kylo’s proposition. 

He saw the young man sitting on the mattress, his back resting on the wall behind him, his feet pushing against the balcony rail. Poe sat on his own balcony, his legs hanging in the void, his face pushing between two railings to have a better look. Kylo took care to place himself under some light so Poe could see him better and he spread his legs, his thick cock erected in his full glory. 

Without taking his eyes off from Poe, Kylo’s thumb began to strike in circle around his cock’s head. The man moaned and Poe looked at his face, loving to see the pleasure flourishing on it. Kylo’s long fingers wrapped again around his length before slowly striking it and Poe saw the breath he let out, his lips shivering and Poe wanted to kiss him so hard. Poe felt his cock hardening in his pants and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself. Or better, for Kylo to touch him. 

Kylo took two fingers in his mouth and sucked hard on them, moaning around it and Poe felt like someone punched him into the chest. His hands were tightening harder around the rails, his joints becoming white when Kylo slid those fingers in his chest, pinching his right nipple, his back arching with pleasure while an ecstatic smile was taking place on his lips. Poe licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to lick the sweat on Kylo’s collarbone, on his throat to his mouth. 

Poe could see that the other man was close. Maybe the fact to be seen was really turning him on. Kylo’s legs spread further and Poe saw his thighs’ muscles tensing in what Poe could guess being a pleasurable pain. Even with the noises of the street, Poe could heard Kylo’s breath becoming more erratic and soon his right hand left his nipple to join his other hand on his cock. Poe saw these long fingers sliding under his testicles and he saw Kylo’s mouth opening to let out a deep moan. The hand around his cock was going faster and Poe saw Kylo’s legs shivering with tremors and his abs contracting, clear signs of how close to come he was. 

Kylo bit down his lips, his head falling on his chest and he looked at Poe through his messy hair. The young man groaned his pleasure while he was cumming into his hand and Poe looked at this strong body displaying his whole pleasure only for Poe’s eyes. Poe observed Kylo coming back from his orgasm with fascination, loving the sound of Kylo’s laugh when the man came back to his right mind. 

Kylo finally looked back at him, his face shining with pleasure and he slid to sit like Poe, with his legs hanging in the void under them, facing the other man. Kylo crossed his arms on the rail, his chin resting on it and licking his soiled hand with burning eyes for Poe. The young man swallowed hard, feeling his stomach burning with desire for this surreal man, looking like an alive picture of Poe’s fantasies. 

“So.” smiled cocky Kylo. “Do you know if you liked it now?” asked the other man and Poe couldn’t help chuckling. 

“I do.” whispered Poe, still blushing but feeling like this moment between them free him from the shame he felt earlier. 

“Did you?” asked Kylo, his smile looking dorky now and Poe loved this look on him.

“I love it.” answered Poe, his eyes burning through Kylo’s face. “Very much.” he added, his voice becoming deeper and he felt satisfied when he saw the other man shivering. 

Both men stayed silent after that, Poe observing Kylo’s face and the other man smoking. Poe smiled, amused at this cliché. He wanted to ask a million questions to Kylo. About what happened. About him. But he feared to break the strange peaceful moment between them. 

“Will you do something about this?” asked Kylo, pointing to Poe’s cock tenting his pants and the young man blushed. 

“I…I…” stammered Poe and Kylo chuckled. 

“I don’t ask you to do the same.” laughed the other man, amused to mess with Poe and the young man didn’t know if he wanted to strangle him or to kiss him. “But if you feel like it, I would be delighted to see that.” he added, his burning eyes piercing through Poe’s face. 

Poe thought about it for a minute. He remembered Kylo’s pleasure to be seen, wondering if it was really so amazing than it looked for him. He looked at Kylo’s face and saw nothing except interest. Maybe it was time to try new things. And well, Kylo has been kind with him until now. Poe felt safe with him. 

“How...how should I do that?” mumbled Poe, embarrassed. 

“Do what feels the most comfortable for you.” whispered softly Kylo. “I don’t have to see your cock if you don’t want.” he added and Poe felt a wave of relief flooding on him.

“You don’t?” asked Poe, suspicious.

“What matters is your face.” answered Kylo, seriously, showing to Poe that he was putting no pressure on him. “I want to see you having pleasure.” 

“That’s all?” asked Poe, nervous. 

“That’s all.” smiled softly Kylo and Poe gave him back his smile. 

Poe nodded shyly before shifting on his arse, his crotch pressing against the rail between his legs and the young man let out a deep moan, enjoying the pressure against his hard cock. Kylo chuckled and Poe looked at him. On the other man’s face, there was just amusement and a softness in his eyes that Poe took for affection. 

“Looks like you find your thing.” smiled softly Kylo and Poe smiled back, still intimidated by the other man but loving his kindness. 

Kylo had finished his cigarette and now, he was looking at Poe, his chin resting on his crossed arms on the rail and he looked like a little boy fascinated by Poe and what he was doing. Feeling some self-confidence coming from the look of adoration on Kylo’s face, the young man began to grind against the rail and soon, Poe was lost in his own pleasure, closing his eyes to feel everything deeper, and yet, still feeling Kylo’s burning eyes on his skin. It wasn’t too long before Poe was coming, wrecking his own pants and his whole body buzzing from the orgasm he just got. 

When he opened back his eyes, Kylo was looking at him with a dorky grin and Poe smiled back, feeling free and happy. 

“How does it feel?” asked Kylo and Poe offered him a luminous smile. 

“It feels great.” admitted Poe and he laughed with relief. 

“You’re welcome.” laughed Kylo with him and it took them few minutes to calm down. 

After a long moment of silence, there was a noise inside Kylo’s flat and both looked up. 

“Phasma is back.” explained Kylo with a smile and Poe tried to tone down the disappointment in his heart.

“Phasma!” whispered Poe, looking down. Kylo owed him nothing after all.

“Just my best friend.” answered Kylo with an amused smile and Poe blushed, hating that the man understood what was going through Poe’s mind. 

“Hum...I should go.” said Poe, wanting to flee his embarrassment and also not wanting someone to come spoil their moment. Letting it be their. 

“Alright.” smiled Kylo and laid back on his mattress, lighting up another cigarette and Poe observed him a moment before standing up, ready to go back inside. “Hey Poe!” called Kylo and the young man turned around to look at him.

“Yeah?” asked Poe, curious.

“I will be there tomorrow night.” said the young man with a smile, finally looking at him. “If you want to talk. Or just another round.” he added with a wink and Poe nodded with a smile before going back in his flat. 

* * *

Later that night, after a long shower to put some order in his thoughts, Poe went to bed. But just before, he looked outside his window, to the man sleeping peacefully on the balcony facing him. He was finally sharing a bit of his history with one of his neighbors. Even maybe several bits.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our tumbler: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
